


【蝙超】论超人远离哥谭的可行性（一发完）

by KT_Gloria



Category: DCU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT_Gloria/pseuds/KT_Gloria





	【蝙超】论超人远离哥谭的可行性（一发完）

1.  
瞭望塔上，正义联盟的超英们都各自进行着日常的工作。  
蝙蝠侠不动声色地关注着在他身后不远处漂浮的超人。  
氪星人看起来跟往常没什么区别，但蝙蝠侠作为与他最亲近的人可以笃定地说：  
不，超人最近一点也不正常！非常不正常！

2.  
“布鲁斯，你不能总是怀疑一切。”迪克咬了一大口玛莎做的苹果派，满足地眯了眯眼。“哦天哪，我真是爱死玛莎的苹果派了。”  
布鲁斯伸出手拿了一块小甜饼，对迪克的说法只是轻哼一声，“你不觉得今天跟平时不一样吗？”  
迪克疑惑地眨了眨眼，又看了看手里的苹果派。“超人为什么不到蝙蝠洞里来？他没在家吗？”  
克拉克跟布鲁斯结婚这件事，除了阿福外最高兴的大概就是迪克了，毕竟这代表他只要回家就有很大可能性见到自己的偶像。而在任何方面都很体贴的超人对迪克同样体贴，他会在迪克每次回家后也出现在韦恩宅，然后陪迪克度过一段时间。  
布鲁斯从电脑上调出主卧的摄像头，无视迪克‘天哪布鲁斯你在自己的寝室放监控！！’的尖叫，指着床上迷之鼓起的一大团给迪克，“看，克拉克。”

3.  
超人的行为是从一周前开始出现问题的。  
首先，虽然他自己在北极有个城堡，但是超人还是觉得蝙蝠洞酷毙了，并且他当然愿意陪伴在蝙蝠洞里工作的恋人，所以超人在蝙蝠洞待的时间着实不算短。  
但是……  
“克拉克已经整整一周没有进到蝙蝠洞了！有事情都是通过通讯器联络，他以前甚至会找各种机会只为了名正言顺地下来！”蝙蝠侠暴躁地一挥手，对着搞不清状况的前任罗宾强调，“克拉克从来不会这样！”  
迪克：哦。  
布鲁斯脸色阴沉，手指不住地点动水杯壁。“他甚至拒绝了两次我的晚餐邀约，住在他那小破公寓里，明明在结婚之后他已经很少住在大都会了！”  
迪克：哦？  
“他住在大都会也很正常，毕竟克拉克肯特跟布鲁斯韦恩又没结婚，他在法律上还是未婚独居状态。”迪克理智劝解。  
“好吧，我甚至还看到过他偷偷跟别人发短信！”布鲁斯终于说了出来。  
机智的格雷森先生觉得自己好像get到了重点，他试探性地问道：“所以你是觉得克拉克在外面有……”  
Batman is watching you.  
哦，好的，迪克默默地捂住了自己的嘴。

4.  
哈哈哈，蝙蝠侠觉得超人在外面有人了哈哈哈哈哈哈，布鲁斯韦恩你也有今天。

5.  
迪克认真而担忧地提出建议：“你有没有觉得这是你年纪大了出现了错觉？更年期的男人总是会想得多一些。”  
布鲁斯翻了个白眼。  
蝙蝠侠从来都掌握着证据。  
“所以你的意思是，超人那天看到你之后直接飞走了？手里还拿着手机所以你就怀疑他在跟小情人……咳咳发消息？”迪克用看神经病的眼神看着他。  
“他看起来很心虚，好像还很……害怕。”布鲁斯的语气中透出几分迟疑，“不过你知道的，他从来不会瞒着我什么，所以我一开始没很在意。”  
迪克：？？？我为什么又突然被塞了一口狗粮？  
才怪呢，你不在意就有鬼了。迪克耸了耸肩，对自己更年期的老爹毫无办法，他只能把求助的目光放在了最可靠的老管家身上。  
阿福抬了抬眼，很是无奈地看了一眼自己已经不再年轻的主人。“老爷，如果我还没老得记不住事的话，三天前您还在跟我隐晦地炫耀肯特老爷最近很黏人。”  
布鲁斯瞪了瞪眼，隐晦炫耀的意思就是不希望你说出来啊！  
“好吧，”顶着迪克不善的眼神（布鲁斯你最好没在耍我！），布鲁斯只得说出更多的细节。“克拉克睡觉的时候倒是挺黏人的，恨不得把自己完全塞进我怀里。”  
“你知道的，他那么一大只，这么拼命把自己塞进来其实也还是有点挤的。”如果他看起来没那么满意的话说不定还挺像抱怨的。  
真不愧是超人，阿福陷入深思，这么多年他还是第一次看自家老爷为情所困到这个份上。  
真不愧是超人，迪克心服口服，这世界上还有谁能让蝙蝠侠这么在意？

6.  
克拉克默默地把被子又裹紧了一些，知道布鲁斯就在蝙蝠洞里也并不能给他一些心理安慰。  
世界上真的有鬼存在吗？  
“像哥谭这种城市，鬼的数量是很多的。虽然大部分人看不到他们，氪星人也没办法看到他们，不过他们在晚上经常出来活动。”康斯坦丁透过飘散的烟雾观察魔抗为0的氪星人。  
超人没介意他说奇怪的话，依旧端庄地坐着，脸上也依旧带着笑容，礼貌地等待着扎塔娜为他接触魔法效果。  
没错，超人又双叒叕被魔法击中了。不过看扎塔娜和康斯坦丁都是一副淡定模样，超人估计这次的魔法并不是很凶恶的那种。  
这就好，超人心底的克拉克悄悄地松了一口气。他真的不愿看到布鲁斯为他担心的模样，自从他们结婚之后，布鲁斯对他的在意程度就飞速上涨，这点克拉克能从他身边监控镜头的数量直接感受到。  
如果这次中魔法的事情被蝙蝠侠知道，超人估计又要有一段时间不能消停了。  
“并不是很凶恶的魔法，但也有点麻烦，卡尔。”扎塔娜走过来，冲着他安慰地笑了笑。“魔法的效果是让你对某种用特定咒语念出的生物或物品产生无法克制的恐惧，时间为一周。不过有一点很讨厌，这个咒语如果没被念出来，魔法效果将不会消失。”  
“举个例子，如果你没在那个三流魔法师念咒语之前把他打昏，你现在有可能会因为怕黄太阳光而自己冲到红太阳灯下。”康斯坦丁挂着看热闹不嫌事大的表情踊跃参加讨论。  
扎塔娜眉毛不受控制地一挑，伸手把康斯坦丁扯到了一边，“卡尔，为了防止他或者其他人对你念出这个咒语，现在由我来做这件事怎么样？”  
超人的表情变得严肃，这个咒语确实有可能变得非常危险。他不希望因为自己的失误让其他任何人受到伤害。“我同意。谢谢你，扎塔娜。”  
“没关系的，”扎塔娜若有所思地点了点手里的魔杖，“最好还是找一些不存在于这个世界的东西……”  
还没等扎塔娜想出来，康斯坦丁已经快速地念出了咒语并且将‘鬼’作为了咒语对象。  
“康斯坦丁！！”扎塔娜不赞同地看着男友。  
“没事！反正这个世界上又不存在鬼，对吧超人？”康斯坦丁冲着仿佛僵住的超人露出了一个友善的笑容。  
而此时的克拉克脑海里只是不停地回荡着一句话【像哥谭这种城市，鬼的数量是很多的。虽然大部分人看不到他们，氪星人也没办法看到他们，不过他们在晚上经常出来活动。】  
再见了哥谭，再见了蝙蝠洞，再见了布鲁斯。  
我还是爱你们的。

7.  
没什么事能瞒得过世界最佳侦探。  
克拉克无奈地看着跑到星球日报来堵人的布鲁斯，对方正抱着手臂盯着他。  
“布鲁斯，我想你已经知道了？”最后一如既往的，还是克拉克先败下阵来。“魔法效果已经结束了，我下次会更注意的？”他的语气里带着点讨饶。  
超级听力让小记者毫无障碍地听到了同事们在办公室外的讨论，毕竟大白天被哥谭的布鲁西宝贝儿扯进办公室这件事听起来很适合上头条，娱乐版块。  
布鲁斯沉默了几秒，“你最近在跟谁一直联系？”  
这突如其来的问题让克拉克愣了一下，他直接拿出了手机递给布鲁斯，“大概没谁？我就是问了问康斯坦丁要怎么避开鬼……”克拉克不太好意思地摸了摸鼻子，魔法效果一过之后他对鬼已经没有特殊感觉了。  
除了觉得有点丢脸以外，克拉克并没很在意这件事，但有人好像不是。  
克拉克看着布鲁斯臭臭的表情，突然福至心灵。“你是不是还在意瞭望塔上我被你吓到的事？”  
几天前在瞭望塔，超人的确是被突然出现在他身后的蝙蝠侠吓了一跳。平时的超人当然不会这么敏感，但被魔法折磨得满脑子是鬼故事的超人就是有这么敏感。  
他是说，毕竟当了那么多年的哥谭城市怪谈，蝙蝠侠在吓人这方面绝对战绩斐然。  
“我道歉？抱歉，布鲁斯。”克拉克一边真的觉得抱歉一边觉得在意这种事的布鲁斯实在有点可爱，他忍不住凑上前吻住了布鲁斯抿紧的薄唇。  
“克拉克！露易丝叫你去跑——啊！！！！”  
吉米的尖叫声在两人吻得难舍难分之际爆发了，随后是此起彼伏的惊呼声和拍照声。  
“你怎么不锁门？”克拉克无助地叹了口气，把头埋进了布鲁斯的肩窝，试图让自己的脸降点温。  
布鲁斯志得意满得把他往怀里搂了搂，无论是超人还是小记者，最好还是都打上他的标记。  
只有蝙蝠侠和超人结婚了完全不够，他早就应该这样做！  
END

彩蛋1：  
迪克：布鲁斯是不是想这件事很久了？  
阿福：嗯，可算让他找到机会了。  
迪克：可怜的克拉克。

彩蛋2：  
某位不想透露姓名的魔法师：其实我一开始是想让超人最害怕的东西变成蝙蝠侠的！我还是太善良了！


End file.
